Can't
by YaoiChick1
Summary: For a friend on Tumblr. Sam found out what Blaine did to Kurt and when Blaine started the argument of how he wasn't for sale, Sam brings it up about how he'd be a better boyfriend. NOT BLAINE FRIENDLY! !


_For glee4ever: Sam finds out that Blaine attacked Kurt at Scandles and when Blaine starts the fight about how he's not for sale Sam brings it up and they fight about whos the better boyfriend. _

Can't

"Hey man, thanks for letting me stay over" Sam said as he rolled up one of the controllers to Finns PlayStation.

"Its cool. We're just lucky my mom saved the air mattress from when we went camping." Finn said while blowing it up with the airpump. A knock on the door made them jump in surprise. Kurt poked his head through the door and said with a teasing smile, "Carole made cookies, she said if you want some hurry up or we're going to eat all of them."

Hearing cookies Finn quickly pushed past Kurt and down the stairs, almost tripping on his way down. Chuckling Kurt and Sam followed at a slower pace.

"So, how've you been since I've been gone?" Sam asked.

"I've been great actually! Me and Blaine have been crossing a lot of firsts off our list." Kurt rambled out excitedly with his hands clapped in front of him. If he weren't walking down the stairs Sam wouldn't have been surprised to see him bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"That's great! I'm happy for you." Sam said smiling at him. Its about time Kurt had some happiness in his life. Especially after everything that happened with Karofosky.

"Mhm, so how've your Stevie and Stacey been?" Kurt asked. Before Sam had a chance to answer they heard a boom of laughter coming from the kitchen and hurried to see what they had missed. They walked in to see the odd scene of Finn chugging down milk right from the carton, Burt and Carole trying and failings to stifle their laughter, and a bottle of hot sauce next to a plate of left overs. Apparently, Finn was still hungry and while talking to their parents, didn't notice he had knocked over the bottle into his food.

"Okay, okay I think that's enough excitement for one night. Time for bed boys," Carole said through giggles, "Sam, their should be some extra pillows and blankets in the closet right across from the bathroom".

~Midnight~

Sam tiredly tried to get back to Finns room after emptying his bladder as quietly as he could. But while passing by Kurts room, he could have swear he heard a whimper. Thinking he was just hearing things, but wanting to make sure his friend was okay he pressed his ear to the door. There! That was definitely a whimper. Quietly opening Kurts door, he tip toed in and slowly shut the door behind him. Turning from the door to see his friend tossing and turning made his heart ache. He walked over to his side, to try and wake him up from whatever nightmare he was having when he heard him mumble, "no, no, Blaine, please, stop. I don't want this please stop!"

Shocked by what he was hearing, he couldn't move for a minute. Gaining his bearings, he gently started shaking him while whispering, "Kurt, wake up. Come on man wake up! Your having a nightmare so waking anytime now would be great." Kurt mumbled something to quite for Sam to hear, and began pushing his hand away.

"I'm up, I'm up," he grumpled wiping at his eyes,"what is it?"

"Dude you were having a nightmare" Sam told him

"Am I still in it?" Kurt replied. Even half asleep he's snarky.

"No. But uh...you were saying something...about Blaine." Sam started awkwardly.

"Are you sure it was a nightmare?" Kurt asked.

"Well yeah. You were saying no and stop. A lot." Sam said. He had an idea of why Kurt would be having dreams like that, but he didn't want to just come out and say it if he was wrong, or worse if he was right.

"Look it doesn't mean anything okay? So just go back to sleep Sam." Kurt said lying back down and rolling over so Sam couldn't see his face. He thought he was done with the nightmares!

"Kurt, if Blaine did something you know you can talk to me right?" Sam said placing his hand on Kurts leg.

"Blaine didn't do anything. It was my fault," Kurt murmured "I'm not like him. He's more what Blaine wants."

"More like who? What's your fault? " Sam asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just go back to bed Sam." Kurt said again.

"If its giving you nightmares then it matters Kurt. It matters to me," Sam told him, "and unless its going to make whatever your trying to make yourself forget worse for you then I'm not leaving until you do. Its healthy to unload on someone. So unload on me." Sam told him.

Rolling over, Kurt gave Sam a thoughtful look before muttering, "your really not going to leave until I tell you. Are you?" seeing Sam shake his head, Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, not even caring that Sam is seeing him with bedhead.

"First off, Sebastian is a new Warbler. Blaine apparently met him when he went to vist the others," Kurt started,"I first met him when I went to the Lima Bean and saw Blaine and him talking. When I walked over Blaine was telling him that someone was 'really great' so when he said it was me, it instantly sent off red flags in my head. I'm gonna spare you the conversation and just say he invited us to scandal-a gay bar- and I stupidly agreed after Blaine said it wasn't our thing. I don't know why, but I just wanted to seem cooler to Blaine."

"But your already cool! Why be a different cool when your your own special cool?" Sam asked.

"Thank you Sam. That's really nice but I already know that's not true," Kurt said smiling sadly. He continued before he could cut in again, "when we got there Sebastian was already there with a beer for Blaine and a Shirley Temple for me, since I'm _always_ the designated driver. Of course Blaine gets drunk-he said he only had one beer but I saw him sneeking more- and starts dancing with Sebastian for most of the night. When I finally went over it was like a chilsh game of keep away since Sebastian just would not back off!" Kurt exclaimed, also deciding to not mention David being there too.

"Blaine didn't notice?" Sam asked.

"He was to drunk to notice what me and Sebastian were doing. Anyway, eventually I wanted to go home so I gathered Blaine up and he drunkenly rambled and tried to kiss me but I didn't want to since he could honestly breathe fire right then, I tried to get him to get in the backseat, so if he pucked itd be a little easier to clean out, and when I did hd pulled me down on top of him. He wanted to do it, right there in the back of my car. But with him being drunk and spending half the night dancing with another guy, I just wanted to go home. I tried to get him to listen, that I didn't want to but he just kept kissing me, trying to touch me. I was able to get up and tell him I didn't want to and _why_ and he starts walking away saying he was sorry for trying to be spontaneous and fun. I just drove home after that." Kurt finished.

Sam had tried to be quite, and not just start screaming that that was sexual assault. But something still troubled him so trying to stay calm he asked, "How was any of that your fault?"

"Because I'm not the gay bar superstar that he really wants. He may say that's not what he really wants but I know it is. I mean we still did it on opening night but-"

"You still slept with him?" Sam yelled. Kurt jumped and tried to slam his hand on Sams mouth whispering, "what are you doing? Be quite! Do you want to wake the whole house up?" Sam looked bashful but still treached on.

"Dude why'd you do that? He completely ignored your boundaries! If I were you I would have dumped him! Did he even apologize? Not that that makes it better but still." Sam asked.

"He said he shouldn't have been drinking."

"That's not an apology." Sam said.

"It wasn't his fault. He was drunk-"

"That's not an excuse! If a drunk man hits his wife is that okay?" Sam asked.

"Of course not!" Kurt replied.

"Then why is it okay what Blaine did to you?"

"Because, its not, he-" Kurt stammering. He couldn't think of one reason why it was him and not Blaine.

"I think you just don't wanna think about it because that means you start questioning if you should stay with him and your scared to be alone." Sam told him.

"Other than Sebastian he's the only gay guy I know. I'm tired of being alone Sam. I'm tired of seeing all you guys get to be happy while I sit there dreaming about guys in New York who may never be interested in me." Kurt said looking down.

"Of course there are going to be guys who are interested in you! But as for right now, is being lonely that much worse them being treated like you don't matter?" Sam asked. Kurt was suddenly reminded of his dads words, that he shouldn't throw himself around like he didn't matter, and it made his doubts of Blaine and thier relationship that much stronger.

"Look man, its late so I'm gonna let you sleep on it okay? We can talk more before school if you want to." Sam said getting up and heading for the door.

"Hey Sam!" Kurt called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Sam turned his head and smiled at him.

"Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

~The Next Day~

Sam chewed on his thumb while Finn chatted with his mom during breakfast. The night before still had him worried about his friend. After hearing Kurt say he doesn't think anyone would find him attractive in New York, he almost confessed a secret he's been keeping for years. He's really bisexual. He knows that if he told his parents they wouldn't care, it was the kids at school he was worried about. He knew how vicious they could be, and when he first met Kurt he was amazed there was someone who could be so brave and proud of who they were. And its because of that he can't believe that he actually thinks that no one but Blaine would want him. What happened to the guys who stood in front of glee club and said that he was the best singer? Then sung an amazing duet all by himself? What happened to him?

"Dude? Come one we're gonna be late!" Finn said snapping his fingers in front of his face. Startled he turned and saw both Finn and Kurt were ready and were just waiting on him.

"Oh, coming"

The ride to school was awkwardly silent, the radio turned off, even Finn didn't try to fill the silence. When they got there, they went off in different directions with a hand wave between them.

All through the day, Sam couldn't concentrate during any of his classes. His mind just kept replaying what Kurt said the night before and he kept getting angrier and angrier at Blaine. And that's just one night. For all he knew, Blaine had done other things to Kurt that no one knows about. And the thought of that just made him angrier. When he got to glee club he had to keep reminding himself he was here to help them, not punch a little hobit in the face twenty or more times.

When he starts explaining that they should use sex in thier performance, and showing them bodyrolls, of course Blaine has to open his mouth. Cheap? Not for sale? Who does this little bastard think he is! As soon as I lunch at him and Finn are there are holding me back. I can't hold back the anger anymore and just explode,

"Who the hell are you to judge me? Being cheap? Guess what that's what fed my family! Not all of us are lucky to have rich families! Your nothing but an entitled rich brat who thinks he deserves everything! And I know what happened at scandals. Your a sick son of a bitch who can't even apologize when he knows damn good and well you were in the wrong!"

"What are you even talking about? Kurt you told him about scandals? Seriously? Its probably not as bad as he made it sound. And why do you care anyway? " Blaine said shooting Kurt and scornful glare then shooting the same at Sam.

"I care because he's my friend! And if you ask me he should dump you!" Sam yelled, ignoring the gasps of the others.

"Please like he's really going to dump the best thing that's ever happened to him and will ever happen to him" he replied smugly ignoring the shouts of outrage from everyone else not realizing he just made a whole group of enemies with one sentence. Kurt just sits down thinking 'this is who I gave my first time to. The person I thought I loved'

"You are not the best thing that happened to him!" a chorus of voices screamed.

"Kurt can do a lot better than you" Sam said glaring at him.

"Like who? You?" Blaine laughed mocking him.

"If he wanted then yes." Sam said, silencing everyone. Everyone, even , was looking at him in shock.

"I thought you said you weren't gay?" Quinn asked confused.

"I'm not. I'm bisexual." Sam replied rubbing his temple. He felt a major head ache coming on.

"Your lying. Your just saying that to get Kurts hopes up." Blaine said glaring at him while shooting concerned looks at Kurt who was looking at Sam in wonder and consideration.

"I am not! Not all of us are as cruel as you"

"What exactly did he do?" Finn asked. The others quickly adding their own questions crowding around Sam. None of them noticed Kurt pull Blaine out of the room.

"Its Kurts story to tell! If you wanna know ask him!" Sam yelled, overwhelmed. Turning to do just that they saw he wasn't there anymore. Turning back they noticed Sam had disappeared too.

~In The Auditorium~

Sam was sitting on the stage trying to clear his head when Kurt found him. Walking up the stairs and sitting beside him they sat in silence.

"I'm sorry for blurting out that you told me." Sam said quietly.

"Its okay. It showed me Blaines true colors so it made me decision a lot easier." Kurt said just as quietly.

"So where did you disappeare to?" Sam asked him.

"To brake up with Blaine. I didn't want to do it in the middle of the choir room," Kurt told him, "did you mean it?"

"About being bisexual, and totally into you? Yes I meant it." Sam said turning his head hoping Kurt didn't see his reding cheeks.

"Well, obviously not right now after I just broke up with my boyfriend but...if the offer still stands when I'm ready I'll take you up on that" Kurt said smiling as Sam whipped his head around.

"Really?"

"Really"

The End

Hope you liked it sweetie~ I know its more pre-Kum but I think it works ^-^. This is my first glee fic so I'm sorry if their not completely in charcter~


End file.
